Got My Mind Set On You
by Legacy55
Summary: After Twilight tests out a new spell on Rainbow Dash, she develops some rather intense feelings for a certain lavender unicorn. Now with the love stricken pegasus chasing her, Twilight must find a way to reverse the spell before its to late.


It was yet another unremarkable day in Ponyville as Rainbow Dash sat on her cloud, watching several pegasus ponies swoop down across the vacant skyline. The same old vast sea of blue was laid out in front of her, dotted only with a few dozen fluffy clouds of white. She let out a long sigh as she laid back, her head now dangling off the side of the cloud towards the huge drop below. Her messy rainbow bangs hung lifelessly in the air, only moving when the soothing breeze blew past her.

"Ugh, why is it always so boring around here?" Rainbow Dash pondered to herself as she remained in a seemingly endless state of boredom. After rolling around her small cloud a few times, she wondered to herself what she could possibly do to end this agonizing torment.

"Applejack's still bucking apples, and Pinkie Pie's finishing that order for the Cakes…" She stated to herself while crossing their names off of her imaginary list. "I doubt Rarity will let me into her place again, last time she really freaked out. I still don't know why, the dress wasn't _that_ ruined…"

After eliminating three out of the five of her best friends, she realized that only left Fluttershy and the ever busy Twilight Sparkle. She considered visiting the shy pegasus, but then pushed it aside after remembering that she was out at Zecora's buying medicine. This left only Twilight, who she was sure currently had her nose buried deep in some long book. "Whatever, I guess I could visit Twilight. What's the worst that could happen?"

So with that statement the cyan pegasus finally shot off of her cloud and descended into Ponyville. She cut through the air like a bolt of lightning, the wind whipping past her and further messing up her already mangled mane. In no time at all she arrived at the library, touching down with a perfect ten out of ten landing.

The library looked relatively quiet, however she cocked an eyebrow upon seeing the door closed and bolted shut, and the windows all covered. It was an odd sight, as in the blistering heat of the summer the unicorn often kept the door and windows open to allow the cool breeze to blow in. Pushing it aside, Rainbow Dash paced over to the door and knocked.

Silence followed, but after a few more knocks there was a rustle from inside. She heard a lock snap open, and then the door swung forward. Standing in the doorway was Twilight Sparkle with a rather annoyed look, but upon seeing that it was Rainbow Dash she smiled and motioned her in.

The bookish unicorn looked just as normal as ever, her streaked mane of purple and pink hanging just above her violent eyes. Her coat was its usual light lavender, just as clean and neat as her precious library. Twilight put personal hygiene above most of her duties, so as the pegasus's eyes traveled along her friend's body she didn't spot a single split end or flaw in her flowing mane.

"Hey Rainbow! What brings you here?" Twilight asked as she locked the door behind her.

"I was bored out of my mind, and since everypony else is busy I decided to come here! What's with the windows anyway and the locked door?" Rainbow Dash questioned, the locked door standing out to her the most. Twilight was a paranoid unicorn, but she had never seen her bolt her doors shut.

She seemed rather surprised by the question, and quickly turned to look at her friend. "Oh, I was just doing some magic that's all. I'm focusing on some pretty hard spells, so I was just making sure I didn't have any interruptions while I worked."

"Aw does that mean I have to leave? Come on Twilight I'll be really, really quiet! I just wanna do something; it's just way to boring today!"

Twilight grinned upon hearing her friend's begging. "Don't worry Rainbow; I'm not kicking you out!" She assured her, which put a smile on the pegasus's' face. "In fact, you could help me!"

"Really?" Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow, being a pegasus there was often very little she could do to help her unicorn friend with magic wise.

"Oh yes, the Princess sent me a spell this morning and I've been dying to try it out!" Twilight squealed with obvious excitement; however her tune put Rainbow slightly off guard.

"Uh, this isn't going to be dangerous is it? I don't wanna be some magical guinea pig…"

"I'm sure it's perfectly safe, it's from the Princess remember? Why would she ever send me a harmful spell?"

Rainbow Dash put a hoof under her chin and mulled the idea over for a few moments. "Well…" She stated slowly, still somewhat apprehensive to the idea. "I guess I could help…"

"Great! Just stand right there and I'll get everything set up!" Twilight ordered as she rushed away and began searching along her desk. "I know I put that letter somewhere around here…" She mumbled quietly to herself as she shifted through a pile of papers.

While Twilight prepared the spell, Rainbow Dash stood silently and looked around the library with a bored expression. Really this was no different then what she was doing a mere ten minutes ago, but she didn't mind waiting a little bit to help her friend. Her curious eyes scanned the book shelf in front of her, the dozens of complex titles registering nothing in her simple mind. After what seemed like forever Twilight exclaimed in excitement and rushed back to her friend.

"Here it is, I knew it was there!" She smiled as she read the letter over once again. "Advanced Magical Spells, volume seven…" She stated, her eyes looking along the overflowing book shelves. A scowl crossed her face upon seeing it wasn't under the A section. "Hmm, maybe I put it under M?"

Rainbow Dash sighed before sitting down on the wooden floor; this was going to take awhile.

After what seemed like another painfully boring hour, Twilight pulled the book off the shelf with a grin. "Ah it was under the number section! Why didn't I remember that?" Rainbow Dash ignored the rhetorical question as she came back over and began looking through the book.

"Let's see; spells to cure the flu, spells to repair clocks, defensive spells… Here we are, friendship spells! Guaranteed to strengthen the bond between two close friends!" She read off the book as she glanced up at Rainbow Dash. "Are you ready?"

"Uh I guess… but what does it mean by 'strengthening the bond'?" She questioned, slightly concerned about just what this mysterious spell did.

"Well it doesn't say much more then that…" Twilight replied as she re-read the spell. "But I imagine it simply strengthens the friendship between two ponies! Maybe it affects ponies on a psychological level, allowing them to trust more therefore revealing more about themselves to another pony?" She pondered, her mind entering the common deep thinking state that she was so often immersed in. The unicorn quickly pulled out a notepad and jotted down a few things, then turned back to her friend. "This is actually a really interesting spell, I could learn so much from doing this experiment!"

"Well I guess…" Rainbow Dash stated, now thinking that it was too late for her to turn back. But the spell didn't sound that bad, becoming better friends with Twilight wasn't the worst thing she could imagine.

"Great! Let's get started then!" The lavender unicorn cracked her neck then re-read the spell one final time. "Now just stay still…" With that statement Twilight closed her eyes in concentration and began mumbling something incoherent under her breath. At first nothing seemed to change, but Rainbow soon noticed that the tip of the unicorn's horn was slowly glowing brighter. After a minute it reached a climax, with the light being so bright that Rainbow had to shield her eyes to avoid being blinded.

Unbeknownst to her, Rainbow Dash's body also began glowing the same magenta color as her friend's horn. After a few moments the bright light disappeared, and it took the pegasus some time to regain her former vision as she blinked the spots away. Eventually she could see, and although she felt no different, this completely changed when she set her eyes on Twilight.

Who she had once seen a friend, she now saw as a beautiful, gorgeous mare who's beauty could rival the gods. Her perfect, luscious mane flowed down her masterfully crafted face like twin waterfalls of magenta, showcasing the flawless complexion that the unicorn had been blessed with. Rainbow's jaw dropped as she stared at her, lost in her sparkling violent eyes that to her resembled the most precious of gems.

"Rainbow? Are you alright?" Twilight questioned, slightly confused as she stared blankly at her.

Her voice, oh her voice was like the harps of angels! Perfect in every way shape and form, her voice was music to her ears as each word sent waves of bliss across her body. How she hadn't ever noticed her friend's goddess like beauty she didn't understand, but now that she had discovered it she wanted only one wish. To be with her.

"Oh Twilight, you're so beautiful! Please be with me!" Rainbow Dash begged as she laid herself in front of the gorgeous unicorn, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"W-what?" Twilight stated dumbfounded, not understanding her friend's new, very peculiar behavior.

"I know I'm nowhere close to your beauty, but please be with me! I need you!" She pleaded, giving Twilight's hoof a light kiss as she spoke.

Twilight took a step back, now slightly creped out by her friend's actions. "R-Rainbow, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you of course! I need you Twilight, more than anything! I love you!" The pegasus rose up and stared into her friend's ideal face. In one swift moment she leaned in and kissed the unicorn directly on her luscious lips.

"MMFHGH!" Twilight squealed as her voice was muffled by her friend's mouth. After a brief moment of surprise she pushed her away, now seriously considered for not only her friend's well being, but her own. "Rainbow, what is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong Twilight my dear, I was just so mesmerized by your beauty I couldn't stop myself… "Rainbow Dash stated softly, her voice now sounding distant and foreign.

_Oh no, it must have been the spell! But what went wrong, was it my fault? _Escaping from the pegasus's grasp, she galloped across the room and quickly snatched up the spell book. Her eyes frantically read over the page, trying desperately to see if it mentioned anything about the user falling madly in love with the first pony that they set their eyes on.

Nothing, the spell said nothing about her friend's new development. It merely stated exactly what it did before, about strengthening the bond between two friends_. I didn't think it would make it this strong…_

"Please Twilight; you don't understand how much you mean to me! I can't live without you!" Rainbow Dash examined before rising into the air and shooting towards Twilight. Luckily she ducked just in time to avoid the love stricken pegasus, who then crashed into a bookshelf. After a moment she poked her head out from the mountain of books that had fallen on her.

"Listen Rainbow, you're just under the influence of some spell! You don't actually love me!" Twilight tried to plead with her; however it seemed to strike uncaring ears as she continued to stare at her with the same love stricken expression.

"Oh but I do Twilight… I love you more than anything…" Rainbow Dash arose from the pile of books and rushed over to the unicorn, leaning in once again to kiss the startled mare.

"No not again, get away!" Twilight urged as she tried in vain to shove her away with one hoof, however she was too determined and their lips met a second time. Now severely frustrated Twilight teleported across the room and sighed heavily. "I've already had enough of this, now stop this instant!"

Rainbow Dash looked at her as if she had wounded her severely. Her lip quivered, and tears began to form at the edge of the pegasus's eyes. "Y-you don't love me, do you?" She squeaked, her voice already raspy and weak. "What's wrong, am I not pretty enough? Is it because I'm not a stallion? Please tell me Twilight, I can change if you want me to!"

"No, I don't love you now and I never will! We're friends, and you're just under some weird spell! Now snap out of it!"

Rainbow Dash ignored her pleas and once again fell in front of her hooves, now crying in a crying fit. "There's another mare, isn't there? Is it Rarity? It's her, isn't it! Why do you love her and not me?"

Twilight sighed and shook her head. Reasoning was now beyond reaching her, obviously the only way to fix this would be to cast another spell. The book offered no counter spell however, so she didn't have the slightest idea on how to reverse its strange effects. _The Princess will know what to do! But where's Spike again? Oh right, I sent him out to Sugarcube Corner so he wouldn't bother me…_

"Uh…" Twilight stated awkwardly as she backed away from the bawling pegasus and towards the door. "I'm just going to go out and run some errands, you can stay here or you know… leave."

"Leave? Why would I leave? I'll follow you to the ends of Equestria if I have to Twilight; I'm never going to give up trying to win your heart!" Rainbow Dash immediately stopped her crying and hurried over to the unicorn.

_Oh great, I guess this isn't going to be easy as I had thought… _Afraid that she would attempt another kiss, Twilight quickly bolted out the door and onto the street. Rainbow Dash soon followed, her wings allowing her to easily follow the beautiful mare through the town.

In a vain attempt to escape the pegasus, Twilight teleported halfway down the street inside of an alley. She glanced around her dark, dirty surroundings, letting out a sigh of relief as she realized she had lost her.

"Great thinking Twi, this is the perfect spot for us to stay! Just the two of us!" A voice came from beside her, and after turning her head she immediately jumped back in fright.

"R-rainbow? H-how did you…" Twilight questioned as her mind reeled, wondering just how she could have gotten from the street to the alley in just a mere second.

"Your eyes are even more beautiful in the dark…" She mumbled in a trance as she continued to stare at her, the same blissful smile from before crossing her face as she did so.

Twilight galloped out of the alley at full speed, doing a full turn as soon as she reached the street. With speed that was unusual for a unicorn or earth pony, she flew down the road caring little for other pedestrians. She shoved several ponies out of the way, causing many of them to give her disgruntled looks and growls.

_You can say sorry later, I just have to get away from Rainbow Dash! _Taking a risk, Twilight slowed down slightly and glanced up at the sky behind her. Thankfully she was nowhere in sight, and once again she let out a sigh of relief. Her relaxation was cut short however, as when she turned back forwards she found herself face to face with the mare.

"Wanna go somewhere else? I know this great make out spot, or if you really wanted we could just go straight to my house…" Rainbow Dash cooed seductively, only serving to further annoy Twilight.

"GAH!" Twilight exclaimed, the pegasus's sudden appearance once again scaring her half to death. Quickly pushing past her, she continued to race down the street in a vain attempt to escape her. Twilight grinned upon seeing the outline of Sugarcube Corner in the distance, the store only a short sprint down the road.

However Rainbow Dash was flying behind her, effortlessly being able to keep up with the now tiring unicorn. Seeing that she was so close to her goal, Twilight kicked her hooves into overdrive and forced every muscle in her body to its breaking point. Even though her legs screamed for dire relief, she continued to run as the pegasus moved beside her and brought her body closer.

Instantly Twilight could tell she was coming in for another kiss, so she locked her eyes firmly on the oh so close bakery and pushed her muscles mercilessly. Just as Rainbow's lips were about to meet Twilight's, she slammed into the door and flew into the deserted store. Rolling enough times to nearly make her sick, she finally stopped when she slumped against the far wall.

"Oh my head…" She moaned as she softly rubbed her temples. Now realizing that she was safely in Sugarcube Corner she grinned. Sitting at a table giving her a very confused look was Spike, the ever energetic Pinkie Pie seated next to him.

"Oh hey Twilight! In a hurry for some sweets?"

"No, quick Spike I need you to take a letter!" Twilight hastily exclaimed as she got to her hooves, one eye cautiously glancing at the door. Luckily there was no sign of the cyan pegasus.

"Can't I finish my lunch first?" Spike complained as he returned to his cupcakes.

"No! It's extremely urgent, you have to do it quickly before-"

"Before what Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked as she laid a hoof across Twilight's back.

Letting out a startled yelp, she jumped a few meters away from the pegasus. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"Doing what?" Rainbow Dash questioned with curiosity. "I can't touch the mare I love?"

Upon hearing the word 'love' Spike instantly broke out into a fit of laughter, his oddly found humor only serving to annoy the already infuriated unicorn.

"Hey this isn't funny! She's been chasing me around everywhere; now take the stupid letter for me already!" Twilight lectured as she took another step away from Rainbow Dash.

Finding the scene incredibly confusing, Pinkie Pie popped up beside her pegasus's friend and gave her a grin. "What's going on Dashie? Why are you chasing Twilight around so much, are you mad at her?"

Rainbow was baffled by the question and quickly replied with a chuckle. "Mad at her? How could I ever be mad at her? She's the most beautiful, perfect mare I've ever seen. I love her with every fiber of my being!"

Pinkie gave her friend a confused look, gazing upon the cyan pegaus with an intense curiosity. "Love her? Dashie, you're in love with Twilight?"

"No she's not…" Twilight gritted her teeth loudly, once again slowly expanding the distance between herself and Rainbow. "She's just being affected by an accidental spell that's all. As soon as I get the counter spell from Celestia she'll stop gawking at me so much…"

As she said this Rainbow continued stare at her, still physically unable to take her eyes off of the mare. "Come on Twi, I know you'll come around to me sooner or later…"

"NO I most certainly won't!" Now severely annoyed, Twilight turned to her assistant to give him an inane scowl. "Will you hurry up with that letter?"

Sighing, Spike pushed the rest of his lunch away and grabbed a scroll and quill from his side. Luckily he had done some errands before coming there so he had picked up some now urgently needed supplies. After wetting the quill he turned to Twilight expectantly.

"Dear Princes, wait just forget that this is urgent!" Twilight suddenly realized as she muttered to her assistant. "The spell you sent me made Rainbow Dash go crazy, now she's trying to kiss me at every chance she get's! I need the counter spell immediately, or else-"

Twilight was cut off as Rainbow Dash pounced on her and their lips met for a third time. "MGHGHFH! Twilight let out muffled yells and flailed her hooves in desperation as the pegasus now laid on top of her.

"Uh, how do you spell that?" Spike paused his writing as he scratched the back of his head.

Finally breaking away from the kiss, Twilight teleported out of Rainbow's grasp and across the room. "That's it, we're out of here! You know where to meet me Spike!" Twilight muttered as she teleported out of the store, leaving Rainbow Dash in a terrified panic.

"Wh-where did she go? Twilight, Twilight?" Rainbow yelled as she worriedly glanced around the deserted bakery. She burst out of the door and onto the street, her faint cries still echoing into the store.

Pinkie Pie stood motionless for a moment before bouncing over to the baby dragon. "Well that sure was weird! I've never seen Dashie act that way, or kiss another mare! Do you think the heat's getting to her? I imagine it must seeing how she's always outside and all. Maybe we should…"

Spike drowned out the rest of the pink pony's words as he had so often done. He jumped down from his seat then walked out of the store and onto the road, shaking his head in annoyance as he went. "Of course old Spike always has to save everyone in the end… Hmph, I wasn't even able to finish my lunch…"


End file.
